Danganronpa: Dusk Till Dawn (SYOC OPEN)
by A-SHSL-Revival-All-In-My-Head
Summary: 11 students are invited to a dinner to celebrate their recent graduation from HPA at the Hostess' newly summer vacation home. When the joyous night takes a deadly turn, they must work together to solve challenges inspired by the victims of a certain tragedy. Difficult decisions must be made to reveal the ultimate fates of their fellow peers. Who will survive and escape at dawn?


**Chapter Zero** **:** Prologue

* * *

 _ **Date:**_ _Thursday, March 5th, 2048_

 _ **Location:**_ _Hope's Peak Academy Dormitory_

 _ **Time:**_ _7:25 P.M._

* * *

The upcoming graduate happily skips along the path towards her destination with a short pile of envelopes in hand. Soft pattering against the floor comes to a halt once the girl reaches a room with the number belonging to the resident she was seeking. Filing through the sea of blending names, she picks out the correct envelope before crouching down and sliding the enclosed material under the brown door. Her lips curve into a smile as she lifts her free hand to knock on the door twice to alert the occupant before she turns to exit the area.

After hearing the sound of knocking on their door, the owner goes to investigate. Peeking through the peephole installed on the door, they realize that there's nobody standing in the hallway. Slight confusion ensues before the person notices something white standing out from their darken floorboards. Upon closer inspection as they pick up the envelope, their name elegantly covers the base of the material in cursive handwriting. The figure then opens the envelope to read the contents of the letter...

* * *

 _To my esteemed friends,_

 _I have acquired an illustrious estate through the death of a distant relative who I've never met. I thought it only fitting that I invite you all to attend a celebratory dinner party on its grounds following our graduation ceremony from Hope's Peak Academy next week at 8 P.M._

 _However, the estate is quite peculiar. It only exists in the year 2010. To enter its grounds, you must be dressed entirely with clothing of that era. If you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will simply never appear for you. And not only your clothing, but your attitude must reflect the time. I have included your unique characteristics on the back of this invitation. My driver will pick you up and take you on a road that can only be driven by his mysterious time traveling automobile. Then almost like magic, the place will appear._

 _It will certainly be a night to remember._

 _I hope to see you all soon._

 _Sincerely, Satsuki Otonari_

* * *

 _ **Date:**_ _Friday, March 13th, 2048_

 _ **Location:**_ _Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital_

 _ **Time:**_ _10:30 A.M._

* * *

A symphony of occasional coughing, hacking, and wheezing greets the dark haired woman as she enters the emergency room waiting room. Spotting the closest antibacterial hand dispenser, she walks over and waves a hand under its sensor. After the machine pours a cleansing drop the size of a nickel onto the palm of her right hand, she rubs the two hands together, seemingly also sensitizing the yellow-gold band resting on the left ring finger. The woman then makes her way towards the white receptionist desk sitting near the back, offering sympathetic smile to the seated members as she cautiously bypasses them. Despair roams the room overall, expelling on the breath of anxious family members' worries and those doing their best to bite down on the pain that brought them here.

As she approaches the desk, a man sporting a white lab coat and royal-blue scrub pants appears from the side doors with a clipboard in hand. As the doctor steps closer to the receptionist area, he begins to recognize the woman's familiar amber colored eyes and low parting ponytail. Closing the distance between her and the desk, he greets his friend while clasping a pale hand on the shoulder cladding in army-green fabric.

"Good morning Kahori, I'm guessing you're here for Ayaka? She's still performing a trauma surgery in O.R. two from what I can remember. But, I can page her that you're here?"

At the sound of his greeting, Kahori turns her head to meet a familiar pair of light, greyish-purple eyes standing next to her. She glances at the blue printed name, "Kyoden Tsumiki M.D." on his slightly open lab coat, which shows a hint of the royal-blue, scrub top underneath. With a small smile, she replies, "Good morning to you as well, Doctor Tsumiki. Thank you, but I'm actually here because of a case."

The medical expert raises an eyebrow as he briefly looks below her chest, noting the loose fabric around the protruding round stomach above the black pants and flickers his eyes back up. "Ah okay, no offense detective, but shouldn't you be taking it easy?" He chuckles, "Aya might drop a scalpel if she sees you overworking yourself."

"Relax Doctor Tsumiki, I assure you that I can handle myself. Plus, I'm only four months along, so I'm just making sure I solve as many interesting cases as I can before I switch to desk duty back at headquarters." The detective simply explains in which her friend places both hands up in surrender.

"Okay, but if Ayaka notices you waddling around here, don't say that you saw me because I'm definitely not here for your wife bringing the hammer down and start being petty by stealing my patients anytime so-" Continous beeping echoes from the pager located on his hip interrupts him. Kyoden promptly looks down and back upwards with an apologetic look. "Sorry Kahori, one of the residents called for a consult, so I gotta go. Let me know if you need any help with the case in any way!"

The doctor initially starts to leave but suddenly recalls the item weighing down on his hand. He then reaches over the marble counter to hand the sitting receptionist the clipboard that was previously in his hold.

"Hey Chiyu, can you update my patient's chart?"

Upon sneaking a peek at the handwritten information and noticing the patient's name, Kahori's brown eyes widened.

The receptionist pauses the progress of updating patients' charts to address the doctor standing in front of her desk and obtains the clipboard from him. "No problem, Doctor Tsumiki."

"Thank you," replies Kyoden courteously.

The medical expert turns to leave but stops in place when he senses the detective tugging on his sleeve. Once she realizes that she has his attention, Kahori asks in a low voice, "Are you really the doctor of Satsuki Otonari?"

"No, my name is written on the charts just so it can look pretty." The smart remark immediately earns Kyoden a swift slap to the shoulder, causing him to rub the affected area and immediately respond, "Ow! Why do all mothers have the strength of She-Hulk in these moments?"

"Because they have to go through the horror of spending nine months carrying people like _you_ in their womb." The future mother spots the receptionist stifling a laugh from the corner of her eyes. Kahori then proceeds to her next comment to admit, "Anyways, where is her room located? I'm actually covering her case as well."

"She's in patient room 310, which is the third floor, and fifth room on your left. By the way, her condition is stable and should be still awake now," answers the doctor that is currently still wincing.

The detective grins and sends a wave to her friend before making her exit through the same side doors he came out of. "Okay, thank you, Doctor Tsumiki, have a nice day!"

As she steps out from the elevator, the detective admires the evident cleanliness of the hospital. In her eyes, slight shimmering glints would cover the hallway as she passes by metallic inventory racks containing medical supplies. The atmosphere had a fragrance of purity within it, not a hundred percent sterile but still impressively just clean, considering the city's normal pollution level. In result of the colder climate than she was accustomed to, Kahori naturally wraps her arms around her stomach, attempting to secure extra body warmth for herself and the life within. Relentless clacking softly erupt from her low black heels with every step upon the white tiles as she continues making her way to the destination.

"Maybe having the baby here wouldn't be _so_ bad after all. Hopefully the maternity ward is as clean as this hallway," thinks the detective as she walks past room 306. She stops in her tracks as soon as she faces the wooden door with its nameplate labeled, "Patient Room 310". Placing a fair hand on the polished chrome lever, she presses it down, allowing her to push the door open. Stepping inside, the detective immediately closes the door behind her to ensure the patient's privacy. Once she enters the room, the first thing that Kahori was met with was the sight of the young, blonde girl in a hospital bed, evidently unaware of the detective's presence due to being preoccupied with fidgeting a nightly blue colored object in her hands.

Upon closer inspection of the object that has captured the girl's attention, Kahori currently stands close to the patient and decides to break the unwavering silence.

"That's a nice police hat you got there, Miss Otonari."

The teen hastily drops the hat onto her lap, almost as if holding the accessory had burned her hands from its touch. "Th-thanks...but this isn't m-mine," stutters out the recent graduate in surprise.

"So, you stole it?"

A startling pair of teal eyes flicker up to meet questioning amber ones as Satsuki immediately denies, "No! I, um…" She clears her throat before continuing, "Lieutenant Nakashima gave it to me, something about how this hat is supposed to keep me safe or something. He went out to get some jello cups from the cafeteria, but who are you? How do you know my name?"

"You're talking about Lieutenant Asato Nakashima, I take it?" After receiving a quick nod in response, the detective continues, "Lieutenant Nakashima is actually my younger brother, which I know is kinda hard to believe since I'm by far the better looking sibling." The corners of the girl's mouth slightly quirk upwards in amusement, which Kahori doesn't miss spotting the small action. She takes it as her cue to properly introduce herself to the blonde and holds a hand out, "I'm Detective Kahori Nakashima."

"If you're here, then last night…" Satsuki glances over to the left side of the room. A moment later, the girl's right hand latches against her temple, recollection of the previous night's events flashing through her memory. She couldn't help but let out a groan as the straining memories transform into a pounding headache for the teen. A thought occurs to her, upon realization that she's actually a resident sitting in the same outfit from the night before at a hospital. "They...they...my friends…they're…"

"Your friends are also safe. In fact, you're the only one in the hospital while everyone else is being questioned back at the station." The detective immediately assures the blonde, placing a comforting hand on Satsuki's left arm. A brief grimace appears as Kahori notes the appearance of a hue of purple covering a portion of the girl's fair skin next to her hand placement.

The teenager shakes her head. "N-no, not those friends...the _others._ "

"The _others_?" The detective repeats Hatsumi's last statement in the identical tone.

"They're the ones that..." Satsuki's composure begins to shake as she suddenly jerks her left arm out of the detective's hold. She moves both hands to cover her face and close her eyes, darkness swiftly taking a hold of her vision. The echoing screams and desperate pleas of her friends begging for their lives felt eternally engraved in her eardrums. Flashing of the faces of her deceased friends occur in quick bursts, retelling the exact moment of their deaths. "O-oh god, everything was my fault! If I hadn't invited them, then...Oh my fucking god, th-they died because of me!"

Satsuki abruptly removes her hands from her face in order to toss a glance to Kahori, her eyes frantically searching for an answer. Her voice comes out in a broken plea, "Please, just please tell me that you found the others. They deserved better."

For the first time during their conversation, the detective breaks eye contact with the teenager with a sigh, faltering her original questioning expression. This moment of silence provided the deafening answer to Hatsumi. The girl feels that the despondent glass of reality has been shattered once she hears Kahori confirm her suspicions.

"Satsuki, I'm sorry, but my brother and his officers hasn't recovered any bodies."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! We are back with yet another DR SYOC to kickoff this Halloween season! I figured this would be a fun mini project since this will be definitely different from any other DR work in terms of concept/plot and the actual "game". This story is basically a wild combination of Danganronpa + Escape the Night by Joey Graceffa. If you don't know what ETN is, basically it's a murder-mystery party with having to do escape room puzzles.

Now, since you guys know I already have the FCD Series on my plate so those will be my priority for the most part since they're technically the prequel to this one. **Which is why I'm asking for any collaboration partners on this work!** Another reason why I'm asking is because this story will progress through escape room type puzzles with clues and riddles for challenges instead of crime scene investigation and trial puzzles and y'know more heads is better than one when it comes to at least coming up with ideas on how to connect clues and answers to the puzzle together in the end! Basically, I already have the basic outline of what's going to happen for the general storyline but the details in terms of the puzzles themselves needs a bit tightening up.

Timeline speaking, canonically this story happens years after DR: First Class Despair and DR3 when the Tragedy is over but happens before DRV3.

 **P.S: Okie it's technically Saturday the 14th but somewhere in the world, it's still Friday the 13th!**

* * *

 **Rules:**

1.) As always, no Mary Sues or Gary Sues! AKA: There's no such thing as a perfect character with no flaws whatsoever! I mean, realistically nobody is flawless so let's reflect that on our characters okay? If you do send one in, I can guarantee you they have a really low chance in getting accepted...Plus, the more diverse the cast is personality-wise the better!

2.) I prefer if you send applications via PM! I'm more likely to choose people who send through PM because what fun would that be if everyone knew everything about your character ahead of time?

3.) As for nationality, I'm letting you guys have the freedom of your character coming from any country! I'll list the nationalities I get because it'll be really nice to have such a diverse cast ranging from let's say America or Cambodia etc instead of having everyone from Japan y'know?

4.) **The guests in this story are HPA graduates** **that happen to have a SHSL Talent, but the** **character role for the dinner party are two separate things.** The graduates have an actual SHSL talent outside of the party but have a character role during the party, but **it's up to you if you want the SHSL talent & character role to be different from each other or the same. **

**For example:** _SHSL Detective / The Rapper_ **or** _SHSL Party Host / The Hostess_

5.) The only restriction on SHSL Talents and character roles is that my OC's role & talent is taken and no The Despair/Hope or The ?. Also the role needs to be something that exists in the 2010s era! It can be as unique or cute or trendy or even cringey you want it to be, just be sure that they're a well-written and interesting character! 2010 Era examples: The Vlogger, The Instagram Model, The Uber Driver, The Rapper, etc...Just be sure to have fun with making your character!

6.) Considering that **I'm only accepting 11 characters** , let's do **only one character per submitter.** Reason why it's lesser than the usual 16 or 18 is because on ETN, there's literally only 10 guests in total and that just seems too little amount, so we're going with 12!

7.) Finally, this will not be a first come first serve kind of thing since I really want you guys to spend time on your OCs. Basically, if I can tell you made your OC in 5 minutes or less, yeah no you're most likely not getting accepted especially when there's a small amount of spots open. **I don't have a specific deadline for character submissions, but I would prefer if we could kick off this story before November 4th!**

 **P.S: Submission form is also found on my profile as well!**

 _ **UPDATE (10/16/17): For male characters, black suits aren't the only formal outfits that guys can wear. Don't be afraid to try different colors or outfits! Also, let's try to get more character roles that aren't too serious or part of a profession. Basically I'm asking for more fun or quirky type of roles that would be common during the 2010s.**_ _ **Lemme know if you need help or suggestions!**_

* * *

 _ **~Danganronpa: Dusk Till Dawn Submission Form~**_

 _* = Optional_

 **~ General ~**

 **Name:** (Western order with first name, last name)

 _* Nickname(s):_

 **SHSL Talent:** (This is your character's SHSL talent outside of the party which will be referenced in flashback chapters.)

 **Character Role During the Party:** (Instead of talents, what character role should your character play during the party to match the theme of the 2010s era? Their role doesn't have to be specific, it could be broad as long as it's something that would exist during the 2010s. Ex: Satsuki is The Hostess or other suggestions could be: The Vlogger, The Gamer, The Dancer, The Pop Idol, The Professor, etc…)

 **Age:** (Age range is 17-19)

 **Gender:** (Female, male, intersex, non binary, etc basically anything can go! If the character has a preferred pronoun, please tell me! Also, I'll make a list of the number of submitted gender so we could see where we're at.)

 **Nationality:** (Basically what country do they come from, also remember they can come from any country but do some research as well!)

 **Race:**

 **Sexual Orientation:** (Just like for gender, anything can go! Straight, gay, lesbian, pansexual, asexual, etc can go here! But, if it's something that I might not know from it being not common, be sure to expand on explaining it a bit so I can be educated on it.)

 _* Health Problem(s): (Do they have a terminal illness? Bad eyesight and needs to wear glasses or contacts? Just any type of health issue in general that could potentially affect their gameplay during challenges.)_

 **~ Appearance ~**

 **Height:** (In feet and inches)

 **Weight:** (In pounds)

 **Build:** (Are they average build? Muscular giant? Athletic toned with broad shoulders? That kind of things! The more descriptive the better…)

 **Eye Color:** (Try to stray away from heterochromia because there's only so many people that could actually inherit this and I'll probably accept only one character with this.)

 **Hair Color & Style:** (This includes length as well)

 **Skin Complexion:**

 _* Any physical scars or markings?: (This could be actual scars or loss of limb or tattoos or birthmarks, etc)_

 **Clothing:** (This would be the same clothes they wear throughout the whole story, so choose wisely! Make sure it fits the theme of the 2010s and makes their role obvious! Also, this is a fancy dinner party, so have your character wear a formal or semi-formal outfit, y'know no T-shirts and jeans type of clothes.)

 _* Accessories:_

 **~ Personality ~**

 **Personality:** (Self-explanatory, except this time, majority of your character's personality should be based on the role they're playing and should reflect the attitude of the 2010s. Ex: Singers would be sociable and friendly or investigative type roles would be more skeptical and aware of their surroundings, etc…)

 **Likes:** (Minimum is 5 and maximum is 10)

 **Dislikes:** (Minimum is 5 and maximum is 10)

 **Fear(s):**

 _* Attitude & Perception: (How do they view the world in general? Are they optimistic that everything will get better or looks at the negative side of things?)_

 **Strengths:** (This is for physical and mental strengths that would work for their advantage in this type of situation. Let's do three to five things here.)

 **Weaknesses:** (This is for physical and mental weaknesses that would serve as a problem to them in this type of situation. Let's do three to five things here.)

 _* Habits/Quirks/Tendencies:_

 **~ During the Game ~**

 **Typical Behavior During a Party:** (Is your character a social butterfly that could easily make conversation with anyone? A party animal/the life of the party? Or maybe a stuttering and/or shy mess that's just chilling in the corner watching everyone else have fun? Etc…)

 **Role in Investigation:** (Basically, what does your character do when the guests have to find clues and the answers to the clues? Take charge of the investigation? Be a follower and stay with others they've formed an alliance with? Be a loner and venture off on their own? Intelligence-wise, would they struggle with solving core subject (math, science, literature, etc…) riddles?)

 **Type of People They Would Get Along With:** (What type of people would your character become friends with? Maybe even to the point where they form an alliance later on?)

 **Type of People They Wouldn't Get Along With:** (What type of people would your character try to avoid/have potential conflict with?)

 **Interested in romance?:** (Yes or no answer here)

* _If yes, what kind of people would they be interested in?: (Depending on the results, I may or may not have one or two couples that have been established prior to the game. Otherwise the most that would happen would be attractions/crushes for romance.)_

 **~ In Game Reactions ~**

 **Reaction to Being Locked in:** (How would your character react to the announcement that they're locked in the house and can't leave?)

 **Reaction to Voting System Announcement:** (Basically how would your character react to having to vote for two of their peers to face each other in a life or death challenge?)

 **Reaction to Being Voted:** (How would your character react to being picked to participate in a life or death challenge? Would they feel shocked and betrayed by their peers? Not surprised? Pretend to be cocky to cover up their fear? Etc…)

 **Reaction to Winning a Challenge:**

 **Reaction to Witnessing Someone Being Killed:** (How would your character feel about having to witness the loser of a challenge be killed in front of them? Maybe they would try to fight back? Cover their eyes? Etc…)

 **Reaction to Losing a Challenge:** (How would your character feel about losing a challenge and knowing they're about to be killed because of it? Would they beg for their life? Would they try to run away? Attempt to fight? Maybe even accept it with no objections? Etc…)

 **Reaction to Betrayal:** (How would your character react after receiving first-hand betrayal? How about witnessing it happen to another guest? Would it affect their trust with their peers later on?)

 **~ Voice ~**

 **Quotes:** (At least 5, can include their introduction and reaction quotes)

 _* Introduction: (How does your character introduce their character role to the other guests? Can include quote and/or description!)_

 _* Agreement Quote: (Example quotes of them agreeing with something)_

 _* Disagreement Quote: (Example quotes of them highly disagreeing with something)_

 _* Give Up Quote: (Example quotes of them giving up on something whether it's dealing with a stubborn guest or surrendering, etc...)_

 **Speech Pattern:** (Does your character have a certain accent while speaking? Extremely formal? Do they have a clean or a vulgar sailor mouth? Any stutters? Etc...)

 **Voice Tone:** (Do they have a seductive sultry voice? A gruff voice? A very high-pitch squeaky voice? Etc…)

 **~ Other ~**

* Other: (Is there anything else I should know about your character that hasn't been covered?)

* * *

 **~ Submitted Talents ~**

SHSL Party Host (my OC)

SHSL Hypnotist

SHSL Mathematician

SHSL Interior Designer

SHSL Inquisitor

SHSL Bodyguard

SHSL Psychologist

SHSL Hacker x2

SHSL Astronomer

SHSL Ghost Singer

SHSL Soccer Player

SHSL World Traveler

SHSL Spokesperson

SHSL Matchmaker

SHSL Cultist

SHSL Tailor

SHSL Magician

* * *

 **~ Submitted Character Roles ~**

The Hostess (my OC)

The Hypnotist

The Thief

The Hacker

The Decorator

The Party Crasher

The Psychologist

The Computer Expert

The Gamer

The Bodyguard

The Wallflower

The Athlete

The Photographer

The Political Analyst

The Assistant

The Busybody

The Costume Designer

The DJ

* * *

 **~ Submitted Genders ~**

 **Female: 7**

 **Male: 10**

 **Non Binary: 1**

* * *

 **~ Submitted Nationalities ~**

 **Japanese: x7**

 **English: x3**

 **British: x1**

 **French: x1**

 **American: x1**

 **German: x1**

 **Australian: x1**

 **Senegalese** **: x1**

 **Egyptian: x1**

 **Spaniard** **: x1**


End file.
